The present invention relates to chairs and more particularly to a multi-positional chair, having at least one position which maintains the occupant in a correct posture sitting position for a relaxed position and also maintains the accurate and correct posture sitting position in a working position at a desk or table. The proper posture is maintained in all intermediate positions between the fully relaxed position and work position.
In the past, various types of multi-positional chairs have been presented. By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,122 which illustrates a reclining chair. The chair includes a substantially vertically oriented bracket with curved slots connected to the back portion of the chair which slidably engages with pins connected to the seat portion of the chair in order to allow multiple positioning based on the weight distribution of the occupant of the seat.
The present invention provides a new and improved system for varying the positions of the seat portion of the reclining chair making the shifts from one position to another more effortless than in the devices of the prior art.